It is known from DE 199 18 303 C2, that for tube weapons with an exchangeable weapon tube, a bayonet connection is used for attachment of the weapon tube at the breech block mechanism (containing the breech action), because such a connection permits particularly rapid tube exchange. When using such screw thread connections, it is a disadvantage that, for opening and closing of the bayonet connection, there must exist both axial play between the weapon tube and the breech block mechanism as well as the occurrence of radial play, which leads in the region of the bayonet screw thread to other than optimal support of the weapon tube in view of the pressure stress from firing a shot.
Attachment of the weapon tube in the breech block mechanism by a tension screw is also known from: Rheinmetal “Technical Weaponry Pocket Edition”—7th Edition 1985, page 301 f., wherein the tension screw is screwed from the front (seen in firing direction) into the breech block mechanism, thereby pressing against a collar at the rear end of the tube. It is a disadvantage, with this attachment of the weapon tube at the breech block mechanism, that due to the collar, which is required at the rear end of the tube, any exchange of the weapon tube is frequently highly time consuming because with tank guns, for example, the exchange is prevented by the cradle tube (i.e., gun elevation guide piece) and, therefore, one normally has to first disassemble the complete weapon system including cradle tube in order to exchange the weapon tube.
The present invention is based on the object of providing a tube weapon of the above-mentioned kind, for which, in spite of use of screw thread, no axial and preferably also no radial play exists so that it is possible to remove and install the weapon tube without dismantling the cradle tube.